


A Little Convincing

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mutant Reader, Outdoor Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: With the ability to set any living creature at ease, you are charged with keeping an eye on Loki when he and Thor move into the Avengers Compound.  You find a way to convince him that doesn’t involve your powers at all.





	A Little Convincing

The large wolf nudged your shoulder and you looked behind you and rubbed his muzzle. He moved his head down lower and you scratched higher on his head between his eyes. It was odd. You’d never come in contact with an alien animal before. It was nice to see your abilities crossed planets.

The wolf’s owner glared at you and whistled, and the wolf pulled away and carefully stepped around the group that had gathered together, moving to his master’s side and earning a look of loathing from Clint Barton.

“This situation isn’t ideal,” Steve said. “I don’t think Loki likes it any more than we do, but Thor is Thor and if it will make him happy…”

“He mind-controlled me to murder my friends. He tried to commit genocide… twice.” Clint seethed.

“Yes, and who here doesn’t have blood on their hands, Clint?” Steve asked. “Thor said he’s changed. We give him a chance and we keep an eye on him.”

“Oh good. This will be fun.” Loki said sarcastically.

“We’re really all okay with that just wandering around the compound?” Natasha said pointing up at the large wolf.

“His name is Fenrir,” Loki snarled.

“And he’s why I’m here right?” You asked.

“That’s right. We need to know he’s gonna stay on the grounds and not hurt anyone.” Steve said, earning an eye roll from Loki. Steve came over to you and spoke quietly. “You think you can do it?”

“Mm-hmm…” You hummed. “Need a little bit of time, but he’ll agree.”

Steve pulled out a tablet. “This is where Loki will be staying until his home is built.” He said gesturing to a map on the screen, he moved his hand from the visitor’s accommodations to a spot near the tree line. “We’re going to build out here so he has his own space. You think you can show him around while you get to know the wolf?”

You nodded. “Sure thing.”

“Alright, the rest of you with me. Loki, behave yourself.” Steve said and he and the other Avengers started to head off as Loki mock saluted.

Clint hesitated and looked at you. “You gonna be okay?”

You nodded. “Course I will. I’m never alone.”

He nodded and followed after the others and you smiled at Loki. “Okay, let me show you around.”

Fenrir jumped up and pounced forward wagging his giant tail and looking like a giant puppy. Loki looked at him with his brow furrowed and then at you. “He likes you.”

“He’s a good boy.” You replied and start walking. Loki followed after you while Fenrir bounced around beside you.

“Why?” Loki asked.

“Why is he a good boy?” You asked, confused.

“No. Why does he like you?” Loki asked. “What did you do to him?”

“I win people over with the power of friendship.” You joked. “Relax and you can be my friend too.”

“I’m sure you think you’re very funny don’t you?” Loki said. “Tell me what you are doing to Fenrir.”

“Nothing. I just have an affinity with animals. I can communicate with them if they share a space with me long enough.” You say. “He just feels that.”

Loki didn’t say anything, so you just kept walking. Fenrir calmed a little and began to nudge you a little. You stroked his fur and then began to walk with your hand on his flank, sharing him the knowledge of the extent of the compound and how far into the forest he was allowed and making sure he knew that he wasn’t to attack people.

You reached the building that held the visiting dignitaries if any came to negotiate things with the Avengers. “This is where you’ll be staying for a while until your home is built.” You said.

Loki looked up at the building. “And where does my brother stay.”

“He has a room in the Avengers’ … uhhh for want of a better word - house.” You said pointing over to the building that sat a little closer to the water nearest to the offices. “I don’t know if that’s officially what it’s called. But like… it’s the building that the Avengers live in.”

“The once king who had the run of a palace now has a room,” Loki said. You weren’t sure if he sounded pleased or angry about it. “I suppose they do not want me with them.”

“I think that that is accurate.” You said. “These are nice though. It’s like a bit like a hotel. But a really nice one. There’s a butler and room service. The president stayed here once.”

“That is like your king?” Loki said.

“Kinda, yeah.” You agreed.

“I suppose it will suffice then.” He said sounding bored. “Where is it you stay? With the Avengers?”

You snorted. “Me? Hardly. I’m in the dorms.”

“Dorms?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, I have a tiny room and I share a bathroom with a whole floor of people.” You said.

Loki laughed. “What could you have possibly done to deserve that?”

“Hopefully nothing. I’m just new. Gotta do the hard work and prove myself.” You said. “Did you want to take a look at your suite or go take a look at where they will be building?”

“Let us continue walking,” Loki said.

You lead him away from the building toward the forest and Fenrir bounded ahead of you. “They would really build me a house just to keep me apart from them?”

You shrugged. “Clint I guess. He didn’t seem happy.”

Loki scowled. “Yes, well… that is understandable. Being mind controlled is not something easily forgiven.”

“Then why did you do it?”

He looked at you and raised an eyebrow. “Are you under the impression we are friends?”

You chuckled. “Right. Of course not. You do you.”

“I shall,” He said, though there was a slight playfulness to his tone.

You stopped at a clearing where some construction barriers were starting to be erected. “So this is where they plan to build. You are free to choose anywhere in this rough area if you have a preference. Steve said if you had special requests to let me know and I’ll pass them along.”

“I need a way for Fenrir to get in and out.” He said. “A fountain with running water. A library.”

“Okay. I’ll pass it along.”

He turned and looked at you. “Why do they make my lodgings like this? Why not put me in the dorms with your kind?”

You laughed at his choice of words and he scowled at you. “I don’t know, Loki. I guess they want you to feel comfortable so you don’t cause trouble. Or maybe they just like your brother so much they figure if you’re happy, he’s happy.”

Loki tapped his fingers on his leg and looked over the plot of land. “Would that I were anywhere but here.”

“They’d put you in the raft if you weren’t here.” You said.

He laughed. “They are welcome to try. But I meant the planet.” He whistled and Fenrir bounded over. He lay down at Loki’s feet and Loki climbed up onto his back. He offered you his hand. “Care to take a ride?”

You looked back at the main part of the compound. You had followed Steve’s instructions and you weren’t sure if you were supposed to babysit Loki now or just return to him. The lure of riding the giant wolf was a little too much though and you gave Fenrir a pat before climbing up behind Loki.

“Hold on tight, dear,” Loki said as Fenrir stood. You wrapped your arms around his waist and held on as the wolf bounded into the forest with the two of you on board.

You squealed with delight as he practically flew through the trees, sending other animals running and birds flying up into the air. He stopped a small clearing where a clear pool sat, a small river that had branched off the Hudson passing through it. Loki slipped off Fenrir’s back and offered you his hands, helping you to the ground.

The wolf began drinking the water in the pool and then rolled around in the dirt. “He’s like a big puppy isn’t he?”

“I have never heard him described as such.”

You laughed and went over to Fenrir and rubbed his chest, playfully pushing on his as he rolled around with his tongue lolling out.

“This gift of yours is very strong,” Loki said. “Tell me, if you are to be an Avenger are you a goody-goody like them?”

You turned and looked at him, watching as he looked you up and down. “If you mean am I a goody-goody like the playboy, the guy who committed several felonies, and the ex assassins,” You tilted your hand back and forth. “I’m probably slightly less chaotic. But you know, I’ll get up to trouble.”

“Mm,” He hummed coming closer to you. “Best to leave the chaos to the experts.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “You would know about that I suppose.”

He chuckled and ran his fingers down your arm. “I guess I would.” He teased. “So you’d say you might be up for some fun?”

“Loki? Are you propositioning me?” You teased back. “You don’t even know me.”

“Not as dim as you look.” Loki taunted.

You laughed and grabbed him pulling him down towards you, his lips crashed into yours and he kissed you hungrily. You were vaguely aware that maybe this was a bad idea. Not that you hadn’t had random hookups before. Your powers worked in weird ways and sometimes people were drawn to you and sometimes the draw of something a little unknown and exciting was a lot. This was Loki though. It was most assuredly a mistake. But it was a mistake you were willing to make. Because it was Loki, and how could you pass this up?

Loki pushed you back against a tree and grabbed your thigh, pulling you tight and grinding into you. You gripped the bark of the tree and moaned into his lips as you felt him stiffen in his leather pants. The bulge rubbed against your clothed cunt, making you wet with arousal as it sent a warm tingle out through you.

He turned you suddenly and pulled you against him, grinding his cock against your ass. You leaned back against him and he kissed your neck, humming softly. “Rogers did me a favor getting you to show me around.” He growled softly as he pushed his hand into your pants. He long spidery fingers began to run in tight circles over your clit.

“Steve’s a smart man.” You gasped grinding back against his cock.

He chuckled darkly and bit your throat before shoving you forward. You braced your hands on the trunk as he yanked your pants down and pulled his cock out. “You want this bad, don’t you, darling?”

“Yes, Loki,” You moaned. “Give it to me.”

He thrust deep into you, shoving you forward. You grappled for purchase on the tree trunk and he began to fuck you. He was large. His cock stretched and filled you more completely than anyone had before. He didn’t allow you time to adjust, he just grabbed the back of your neck and began to pound into you. His other hand wrapped around your waist and he rubbed your clit hard and fast, matching the snap of his hips. It was all you could do to hold on for the ride. Your body shuddered as heat coiled through you. You didn’t know what it was exactly. The situation. Him. Whether being out in the open added to the pleasure you were feeling or he was just really good at what he did. It was good though. You came apart around him, your legs trembly and your muscles clenching. With a sudden cry, you came, shuddering on his cock. He didn’t ease up though. In fact, it seemed to spur him on. He fucked you harder, pushing you against the tree as he pounded into you. You gripped at the bark and for a second time you came, biting into your fist to smother the cry.

Loki grunted and pulled out and jerked his cock quickly, holding you in place as he came over your ass in hot ribbons.

You moaned and relaxed, panting for a moment, trying to steady yourself in your post-orgasmic haze. Loki pulled a piece of cloth from the air and cleaned you up. “There you go.” He soothed helping you to redress.

“Damn.” You sighed, as you fastened your pants.

“Mmm… that was quite fun. I wasn’t expecting that.” He said. “Maybe it won’t be so bad here after all.”

“So you’ll stay?” You asked touching his chest.

He nodded. “I will. Perhaps we can do that again at some point.”

You smirked. “We’ll see.”

You went back over to Fenrir and rubbed his head as he snuffled at you as Loki looked you over. Alien wolves and ice giants. Your powers seemed to work on all kinds.


End file.
